Costumes
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Dannyl and Tayend have a lively discussion about which costumes Tayend should dress up in... PART 3 ADDED!
1. Part 1

**Costumes**

The idea for this fic came from a challenge which **Shalane** and **Ronan** set me… so thanks for the encouragement guys, and this is dedicated to you :D

_(Set after The High Lord, when Dannyl and Tayend are living together in Imardin. It'll be in **3 Parts**!)  
_

**Part 1**

Dannyl could always tell when Tayend of Tremmelin was up to no good. Just like now, when the scholar had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and a thoughtful smile across his lips.

Giving in to his curiosity, Dannyl asked, "So, what's your crazy idea this time?"

His companion beamed at the question. "Oh! Well I was going to keep it a surprise, but I suppose that might not be wise… Just in case your overly conservative and innocent Kyralian mind explodes with shock or something." Tayend said cheerfully.

Dannyl refrained from rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Look Tayend, if this is another joke about luring Lord Larkin into our bedroom-"

Tayend lazily cut in, "Actually it's not! What I have in mind only involves the two of us."

Still not feeling completely reassured, the magician ventured, "And what exactly is it you have planned?"

Tayend took his time refilling his wine glass, while Dannyl waited impatiently for an answer. Eventually, the Elyne gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, lately I've been trying to think of ways to add more excitement to our relationship… And yesterday I was struck by inspiration! I was wandering around Imardin, and I stumbled upon a delightful little shop that's just opened. I ventured inside, and I found it was owned by a pleasant couple who just moved here from Elyne. And you'll _never_ guess what they are selling!"

"Acrobats?" Dannyl guessed serenely.

Tayend was taken aback. "Not quite, but I have to say that's a good guess! It's actually a costume shop! They sell all manner of different outfits."

Dannyl felt a stab of apprehension. "What does this have to do with us, may I ask?"

The mischievous glint was back in Tayend's eyes. "Oh, well you know how much I simply _adore_ dressing up, and how much _you_ enjoy me being dressed up-"

Dannyl smiled knowingly. "Is this about you not being able to wear those bright Elyne clothes anymore? Because I'm not going to protest if you decide to wear them around the house…"

The scholar beamed as he replied, "Well, that's a relief! It's just a shame I can't wear them outdoors without being arrested for dressing in shockingly tight clothes. But aside from that, what would you say if you came home to find a pirate sprawled on your bed?"

"I'd say,"I'll sell you Tayend for thirty gold if you leave right now.""

Tayend looked positively indignant. "I don't mean a _real_ pirate! I mean _me_ dressed up as one."

Dannyl was genuinely puzzled. "Why on earth would you want to do that for? You'd hardly make a very threatening pirate."

_(**Part 2** coming soon! Let me know what you think so far ;D )_


	2. Part 2

**Costumes**

**Part 2  
**

The Elyne took a hearty gulp of wine to soothe his annoyance. "You're right. _You_ should be the pirate."

The magician was stunned into silence for several seconds, but then firmly replied, "I'm _not_ dressing up as anything, thank you very much!"

Tayend gave his lover a smug smile. "I know how much you enjoyed being disguised as a merchant when you were trying to capture Sonea."

"That's completely different!"

"Of course it is," Tayend agreed dryly. "But I won't force you to dress up if you don't want to. However, _I_ want to, and I just want to have your approval."

Dannyl considered this. Despite initially feeling disturbed by the idea of Tayend dressing up, he couldn't really see much harm in it.

"Well," He replied carefully, "You have my approval, though I don't see why you need it at all."

Tayend shot Dannyl his most demure smile, and retorted, "Why Dannyl, it's because I'd be dressing up for _you_."

Dannyl's cheeks burned, and he hastily focussed on refilling his glass to avoid meeting his lover's eager expression. He finally responded, "Tayend! You don't need to do that! I'm perfectly happy with you being yourself."

The scholar rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course you are! But trust me; this will be so much fun!" Even though Dannyl still looked mortified, Tayend continued, "Why don't we think of some things I could dress up as?"

The magician could not believe they were having this discussion at all, but he said the first thing that came to his mind. "An acrobat!"

Tayend choked on his wine, and spluttered incredibly,"_Really_? You'd like that? Because I was thinking that as well! Do you think I'd make an admirable acrobat?"

Trying to keep a straight face, Dannyl nodded earnestly. "What else have you in mind?"

"How about a servant?" Tayend asked excitedly, and then he said in a low suggestive voice, "How may I _serve_ you, my Lord?"

Dannyl couldn't help it; he burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at Tayend's ridiculous attempt to be seductive.

Tayend was not impressed by the magician's reaction. Throwing his friend a sullen glare, he declared, "Well, you rolling around the bed in a fit of giggles would certainly _not_ be the result I'd expect."

Wiping tears away from his eyes, Dannyl exclaimed, "You're so hilarious at all of this, you should dress as a jester!"

Despite his irritation at Dannyl, Tayend grinned. "Oh yes! That's a fantastic suggestion. The jesters back in Capia usually got _loads_ of attention, for some unfathomable reason. And I bet you'd like me to wear tights and that silly dress-like thing too."

A look of horror flashed across Dannyl's face. "NO!"

_(As always, feedback would be lovely! ;D And **Part 3** coming soon! )_


	3. Part 3

**Costumes**

**Part 3**

Tayend smirked. "Alright then. But I wouldn't mind singing romantic songs for you… or perhaps the original versions in Vindo!"

Determined to remain cool, Dannyl replied, "You don't usually need an excuse to whisper dirty things to me in Vindo."

The scholar grinned proudly. "Well, that's only because I know how much you secretly like it. Oh! What about me dressing up as a stable boy?"

Dannyl spat out the mouthful of wine he was in the process of swallowing. "WHAT?"

Adopting an innocent expression, Tayend continued, "And you'd make a fine horse for me!"

"You can go find another horse to ride!" The magician cried indignantly.

"Now, now Dannyl," Tayend explained cheerfully, "If your aren't a good horsey, I'll have to get my whip out!"

Dying of mortification suddenly seemed like a good way to escape Tayend's teasing. But Dannyl managed to announce sternly, "If I _ever_ catch you sneaking around with a whip, I'm going to lock you out of my bedroom at night."

"You better make sure to lock your windows while you're at it."

Dannyl rolled his eyes at Tayend's jibe. "I'm surprised you haven't suggested dressing up as a magician by now!"

Tayend's eyes brightened. "Actually, I was saving that for last. I'd make an impressive Warrior, don't you think?" The scholar did his best tough-looking impression.

"Impressively awful, if that's the look you're aiming for. And I don't think magician robes come in sizes small enough to fit you."

The Elyne sighed heavily. "You just don't want to admit that I scare you sometimes!"

"Of course I admit to it. Anyone who isn't intimidated by you is a fool."

Not sure how to respond to this, Tayend moved on. "How about a novice?"

Dannyl felt a mad urge to throw something at Tayend. "What the hell makes you think I'd be excited by you dressing up as a _teenager_?"

The scholar said loftily, "Not all novices are under twenty. Look at Farand! He certainly looks good in those novice robes… and I bet I'd look even better! And if you like, _you_ can pretend to be my teacher!" Tayend gave his friend a rueful wink.

Dannyl pointed out that brown wasn't really Tayend's colour.

Tayend just grinned gleefully. "You're just too embarrassed and reserved to admit that you can't wait for me to buy all these outfits! So, what do you want me to dress up as first?"

Dannyl drained his wine, and took a few moments to decide. "An Elyne courtier! Or a scholar, either works for me."

Tayend looked disappointed for a second, before his face lit up and he replied joyfully, "Oh! What excellent taste you have, Lord Dannyl. I'll go put it on now, shall I?"

The scholar leapt out of his chair and strode out of the living room, pausing only to give the magician's hair an affectionate ruffle.

Dannyl grabbed the wine bottle, and refilled his glass to the brim. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

_(Thanks for all the reviews so far :) I was very nervous about posting this fic. I hope the ending is satisfying, please let me know what you think!) _


End file.
